The present invention relates to a device for supporting a sponge.
Sponges are widely used in households and industrial places . Before use, the sponge has to be moistened (wetted) with a liquid , such as water, solution, soap water, liquid detergent etc. Sponges are usually held on rigid supports, and for moistening removed from the supports and soaked into respective reservoirs with the above listed media. Then after use they are again placed back onto supports. Such operations are inconvenient and time consuming. Moreover, the liquid consumption is increased because of liquid dripping during the sponge removal from and placement onto the stationary supports of rigid nature.